


Hoodie Thief

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: Unlucky Drabbles [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Boyfriends, Candy, Fluff, Hoodie Theft, Hoodies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: "You have candy in your pockets?!"
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron
Series: Unlucky Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981531
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Hoodie Thief

Krel shivered as the drops of rain poured onto him. It had started raining as they were returning from the concert.

"Are you cold?" Douxie asked, squeezing his hand.

He nodded, hesitantly.

Douxie chuckled, taking off his hoodie and giving it to him.

Krel put it on hesitantly, snuggling into the warm fabric and sticking his hands into the pockets.

He gasped and his eyes went wide.

"You have candy in your pockets?!"

"You don't?"

* * *

Krel woke up to his phone ringing loudly, in his bed, but still wearing the previous night's clothes.

"Hello?"

"Hey Krel." Came his boyfriend's voice from the phone. "Is... Is my hoodie still with you?"

He snuggled more into the stolen black hoodie. "I'm not giving it back. It has infinite candy in its pockets."


End file.
